A New Normal
by Hi-ImShel
Summary: Set after the war. Ron and Hermione have not talked about the kiss because Ron is busy taking care of his family. After the funeral, Ron gets frustrated and lashes out. Hermione steps up to comfort him and help him.


Disclaimer: All belongs to JK

Takes place the night after the war when the trio and the Weasleys return back to the Burrow.

* * *

The house felt empty, though it was quite full. The youngest male Weasley could not sleep due to the quiet sobs from each family member and Harry's loud snores from exhaustion. He had been bumbling around the house, his creaky steps echoing to every room. He first comforted a fearsome Hermione from one of her nightmares, slowly sipped a cup of tea, and peaked in on everyone to make sure they were okay. They were alive. All, but one. The one who could fill the house with laughter, or one of the ones. The other one was wide awake, staring at the empty bed across the room, and Ron saw this. Part of him wanted to go lay in that bed, just to keep George company or to maybe, with some hope, convince George that he was not as alone as he thought he was. He came to the conclusion that he would not when he saw Percy's red hair sticking up from the mess of blankets on the floor. George would be okay, he told himself. _They would all be okay_.

Half past four, Ron wondered back into the kitchen. He spotted his mother bent over her tea as silent sobs shook her shoulders. Without making a sound, Ron sat opposite from her and reached out to grab her hand.

"When you were five, he convinced you that the garden gnomes would turn into fairies that would grant you wishes if you kissed them three times. I had to chase you around, then doctor the bite marks they gave you and you cried because the gnomes would not grant you your wishes. I yelled at him so much for that, and I know the next day he was telling you the rules changed and you had to give them five kisses instead. Do you remember that?" She looked at him through her teary eyes.

"I don't think anyone forgets when a gnomes latches onto their tongue." He smiled a weak smile, and she gave one back.

"I would give anything to have those memories and more just like them." She released his hand to wipe away some fallen tears. "I got up to make breakfast for you all, but I can't seem to find the energy."

"I'll do it, mum. Go rest." He watched as she walked over to him.

"I missed you, Ronnie. I am so glad you are safe and with us again. I just pray this house becomes normal and whole again." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the kitchen to her bedroom.

Ron knew he had to be strong for his family. He knew they needed someone to step up, and he nominated himself. He WOULD create normalcy back in the Burrow. With that in mind, he made breakfast, lunch and dinner every day for the next week. He also did laundry and cleaned with some small help from Hermione and Harry.

* * *

On the first day, Ginny complained that the bacon was too tough and the eggs were runny. Hermione piped in that she loved the eggs and smiled at Ron.

On the second day, George made a joke that Ron had earned an apron, and the table laughed and was glad that George spoke.

On the third day, Mr. Weasley choked down the burnt chicken while Fleur commented on her preferences over French food.

On the fourth day, Percy griped at Ron for accidentally "ruining" his tie, but Hermione came in just in time to fix the tie before Ron could have a retort.

On the fifth day, Ginny asked Ron to prepare her dress for the funeral, and Harry put his order in for his dress robes as well. Then he went outside with Ginny to comfort her.

On the sixth day, Ginny yelled at Ron for shrinking her dress and losing three buttons.

"You prat, my dress will not fit now!" She threw the dress on the ground, and Hermione picked it up.

"It's fine, Ron. I'll fix it." She touched his shoulder as she walked into the living room.

* * *

On the seventh day, Ron prepared a breakfast that no one would eat. His eggs and bacon were perfected, but no one noticed. Everyone was too tired and too upset. Today was the funeral.

The funeral was sad, depressing, and everything Fred hated. He was buried in the garden at the Burrow, and Hermione decorated the grave with purple flowers to try and comfort the Weasleys. They said their small thank you and made their way back to the house.

"I cannot wait to get out of this dress. It still does not feel right, Ron!" Ginny stomped past the group.

"At least your tie isn't ruined. Thanks for trying to fix it, Hermione." Percy joined Ginny.

"Then do it yourself! You cook dinner for once. If you want your clothes clean, you do them! He was my brother, too. But I didn't sit around all week. I tried to do stuff for you!" He pointed at Ginny and Percy. "All of you! I'm sorry I'm so bloody terrible at cooking, but no one would have ate this week if it wasn't for me. We all lost something in that bloody war, but at least I didn't turn into a bunch of ungrateful gits like you lot." With that, Ron walked back to the Garden. Everyone looked around, astonished and guilty. Hermione followed him.

"Ron, Ron!" He turned around to her. "I'm sorry for how we've been acting. I will make dinner tonight. You need to rest. You have been taking care of all of us. They see that. They just want to take their mind off of Fred, and complaining about you is the only thing they can think of. It's just how they are dealing with it." She sat down outside of the garden entrance, and he sat down beside her.

"They still should not act that way towards me."

"No, you're right. They shouldn't. If it makes you feel any better, the eggs were delicious." She smiled the same weak smile he had given his mother.

"You're not a good liar, 'Mione. I couldn't even eat them. Same with the chicken. I am a lousy chef." He chuckled, and then stopped. "I so bad wanted to feel normal again. I really tried. No matter what I did, nothing changed."

"Well, things won't go back to normal. Your lives have been affected greatly I assume. The only way you will experience normalcy again is when acceptance happens. You have to accept change to become normal again. That could take some time."

"I suppose you're right. You always are." He sighed and looked at the sky. "The sun is started to go down. Thank Merlin there's enough food at the reception that I don't have to cook. Did you see what Luna brought? I think it growled at me." They laughed.

"It did look a bit weird, but that's her. We better get back." Together, they stood up and made their way back to the Burrow.

Ron went to bed early after Harry said he would clean up. All of the Weasleys were fast asleep before ten rolled around.

* * *

The next morning, Ron woke up to sunshine and the smell of maple. He quickly threw clothes on to see who was cooking the meal he had gotten into the routine of cooking. He ran downstairs until he was at the very bottom and stopped when he heard laughter. As he reached the bottom, he saw a busy Hermione running from the stove to the counter and back. Harry, Percy, and Ginny were listening to George tell the story about a prank.

"Hermione, this looks wonderful. Thank you, dear." He heard his mother say.

"It's no problem, Mrs. Weasley. It's the least I could do." She smiled and continued cooking. "It's almost ready! I better go wake Ron. I figured he could sleep in some today."

"I'm awake." Everyone turned to him.

"Hey Ron, listen…I'm sorry about how we have acted. We really are grateful that you took care of us. My dress wasn't so bad. I'm sorry." Ginny walked over to hug her brother.

"And I'm sorry too. I didn't really like that tie anyway." Percy made a face and laughed.

"Hermione, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Ron smiled at everyone and felt his face blush at George's 'you go baby brother' whisper to Harry. He watched as she undid her apron and walked to the door to meet him.

"After you." She smiled at him and felt her own blush coming on. They stepped outside and he shut the door. "What is it, Ronald?"

"Who are you to steal my job?" He tried hard to hid his smile, but it still came around.

"Well, I wanted you to rest some, and I may be a better fan of my pancakes than yours. I think your family will agree." She smirked at him.

"That's a bet. What does the winner get?" Slowly, he moved closer. "And Hermione, I want you to know that I have not forgotten." He made eye contact with her.

"What do you think the winner should get?" She broke the eye contact with her whisper.

"An explanation." His comment brought her eyes back up to his. At that moment, they heard Ginny's voice come through the door.

"You two come back in. The pancakes are done and are delicious!"

"Looks like I win." Hermione smiled at Ron. "Explain." She watched as Ron looked down at the ground and backed up.

"I think I bloody love you." Ron shoved his hands in his pockets. "You talked about how we need to accept what happens and create our new normalcy." He reached on hand out to grab hers. "Well, I want this to be normal."

"What else?" She said after a moment of silence.

"What else?" He looked at her with desperation. "Okay, what else. I want to kiss you whenever I bloody want." She smiled and moved closer.

"Only if that works both ways." Her smirk made his nerves calm down. "And you think you love me?"

"It's a little weird to say since I haven't told anyone. But I think I know I do." With that, she kissed him with as much determination and passion as the first.

"I may feel the same."

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
